Emily Hughes
Emily Anne Hughes (born January 26, 1989) is an American figure skater. She is the 2007 U.S. National silver medalist and was a member of the 2006 Olympic team. She is a younger sister of Sarah Hughes, the 2002 Olympic champion. Personal life Emily Hughes was born in Great Neck, New York. Her father, John Hughes, is a Canadian of Irish descent, and was the captain of the NCAA champion 1969–70 Cornell University ice hockey team. Her mother, Amy Pastarnack, is Jewish and is a breast cancer survivor. Hughes has supported a variety of causes for breast cancer research and awareness, including Skating for Life, a television special that she promoted on NBC's Today show. Hughes has five siblings. One of her older sisters, Sarah, is the 2002 Olympic champion. She graduated from Great Neck North High School in June 2007, and announced on April 26, 2007 that she would attend Harvard University starting in Fall 2007. After moving to Harvard, she switched from long-time coach Bonni Retzkin to train under Mark Mitchell and Peter Johansson at the Skating Club of Boston. Hughes has a concentration in sociology with a minor in government and graduated a member of the class of 2011. In 2002, she co-wrote a book in Random House's Young Dreamers series, I Am a Skater. On December 18, 2005, Hughes was the subject of a cover story in the Sunday New York Times Magazine. Starting in February 2012, Emily began a career in consulting with Deloitte Consulting in New York. Career Hughes qualified for her first U.S. Figure Skating Championships in the 2001–2002 season and placed 11th at the Junior level. She repeated that placement the following season. She placed 5th at the junior level at the 2003–2004 Eastern Sectional Championships and so did not qualify for the 2004 U.S. Championships. Hughes moved up to the senior level nationally in the 2004–2005 season. She won her regional championship and placed second at Eastern Sectionals to qualify for the 2005 U.S. Figure Skating Championships. She placed 6th and was named to the team to the 2005 World Junior Figure Skating Championships. It was her first international competition and she won the bronze medal. In early August 2005, she spent nearly a week in hospital due to viral meningitis. In the 2005–2006 season, Hughes competed for the first time on the Grand Prix, placing fifth in both events. She won the bronze medal at the 2006 U.S. Figure Skating Championships. Hughes was named as first alternate to the 2006 Winter Olympics. After Michelle Kwan withdrew from the Olympics, Hughes was named to the team. She flew to Torino and placed 7th. After the Olympics, Hughes went to the 2006 World Figure Skating Championships, where she placed 8th. In the 2006–2007 season, Hughes won her first medal on the Grand Prix circuit, then moved up a place at Nationals, winning the silver medal. She competed at the 2007 World Figure Skating Championships and placed ninth. In the 2007–2008 season, Hughes placed fourth at both her Grand Prix events. On January 15, 2008, it was announced that Hughes would not compete in the 2008 U.S. Figure Skating Championships due to a hip injury that prevented her from training and competing. Hughes began the 2008–2009 season at the North Atlantic Regional Championships, where she placed 3rd. She qualified for the Eastern Sectional Figure Skating Championships but received a bye to the 2009 United States Figure Skating Championships due to her Grand Prix assignment. Hughes competed at the 2008 Trophée Eric Bompard Grand Prix event during the 2008–2009 season, finishing ninth. On January 19, 2009, Hughes announced her withdrawal from the 2009 United States Figure Skating Championships due to an ankle injury. Later that year, Hughes took a semester off from Harvard in an attempt to qualify for the 2010 Winter Olympics. She specifically noted she wanted to qualify for the 2010 games so she could experience the Opening Ceremony, something she missed in 2006 since she was a late replacement to the team. In January 2010, she placed 9th at the 2010 US Championships and did not qualify for the USA 2010 Winter Olympics team, which only had spots for two skaters. Programs Competitive highlights Gallery Emily Hughes 2.jpg Emily Hughes Spin - 2006 Skate America.jpg Emily Hughes Axel - 2006 Skate America.jpg External link * Official Site Hughes, Emily Hughes, Emily Hughes, Emily Hughes, Emily Hughes, Emily Hughes, Emily